An above-mentioned X-ray system with a flat image converter which comprises a scintillator layer and a semiconductor layer with pixel elements arranged in a matrix is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,884. These so-called flat image detectors have only recently been introduced onto the market.
In the field of medical engineering there are catheter locating systems which work with magnetic or electromagnetic fields. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,513 A describes a magnetic locating system for catheters of this type. In flat image detectors, as are increasingly used in X-ray engineering, these locating systems lead to image interference owing to their strong magnetic fields. This interference can, for example, be in the form of horizontal stripes in the image which are superimposed as additive components on the actual image information.